A New Halliwell
by Independent01
Summary: A loud, powerful witch makes an interesting addition to the Halliwell household. Caution story contains humorous reference to and actual parental spanking. If this offends you...don't read it.
1. Phonecalls and Fainting Spells

The smell of whole-wheat pancakes filled the house. Leo appeared behind Piper, and wrapped his arms around her. "Everything smells wonderful," he whispered into her ear. She turned and embraced her husband in a passionate kiss. "Now you," she grinned trying to be serious, "can go set the table for me." Leo smiled as Piper handed a stack of dishes to him. Then the sound of three woman screaming was distinctly heard from all over the house, the dishes fell onto the floor with a loud smash. "Piper, what is it," Leo bent down to his wife who lay in a crumpled mess on the floor. "My head, it hurts so much." She squeaked out before fainting. A concerned Leo orbed Piper to their bedroom, and went to go check on Paige and Phoebe. He found Phoebe holding onto the banister for dear life, helping her up he asked what was wrong. "My head," she moaned, "I saw something." Leo shook his head and orbed her to her room, placing her gently on the bed. Then he ran to Paige's room. She was lifting herself off the ground slowly, rubbing her head. "I know, I know." She said when she saw Leo. "I'm a moron, I fell out of bed, it's alright." "No it's not, Paige." Leo replied. "Why? What happen-..." Paige interrupted herself, clutching her forehead, "no...not again."

Before Leo could rush to her side, a screaming baby Wyatt let the world know he had woken, and he was hungry. Leo orbed downstairs to get the milk, only to find the pancakes his darling wife had been making in flames. He awkwardly fumbled with the old dusty fire extinguisher, and wiping his forehead of the dust after the whole ordeal he sighed. "What the hell is going on around here?" The phone was ringing and he answered it, expecting it to be Phoebe's anal-retentive boss requiring the location of his missing employee. The voice on the other end was foreign however. The voice sounded like a young female, but it was raspy like the girl had been coughing for quite some time, she spoke in a broken whisper. "I...I heard that this is the home of three...the three...I need to tell you...you are in danger. Great danger...I can help you. Meet me at the cemetery tonight...midnight...many lives hang in the balance." Before Leo got a word in edge-wise the phone disconnected.

He wrote on a piece of paper hastily, cemetery midnight (?), and stuffed it in his pocket. Grabbing a warm bottle he orbed upstairs to check on his wife and son. Wyatt stopped crying as soon as he was fed, and Piper was beginning to open her eyes. "Leo," she cried out. "I'm right here..." He said gently. "Is Wyatt alright, Phoebe, Paige?" She rushed out. "Yes, everyone is ok, now. We all just need to talk about what happened." Later the entire household was assembled in the living room, with the exception of Wyatt who had found the excitement much too troublesome and swiftly fallen back asleep. "Who died?" Paige inquired playfully, amused by the serious expressions that be cast her family's faces. "Well, if what I saw is the slightest bit accurate, we won't have to wait too long to find out." Phoebe added quickly, the smile soon left Paige's eyes. Leo told them of the mysterious phone call, and Piper took her role as leader immediately. "We can't find out who called us today, because we didn't hear the voice. But we can find out what's happening tonight at the cemetery, and what we might be preventing. Leo, find out what you can from the elders about this, and I'll look through some old books." Leo nodded and orbed away. "Phoebe, try and write down anything you see when the vision comes back to you; faces, places, season, anything at all." Phoebe nodded and retreated to the sanctuary of the porch grabbing a pad of paper and pen. "And Paige find something to get rid of these headaches..." Paige nodded and grinned, "Sort of like a witch's Advil?" "Yeah...I guess," Piper responded eager to get to work. "I like the sound of that," Paige began as she wandered to the kitchen muttering something about a copyright. Piper sighed and sank back into the couch, there was so much work to be done. Trundling upstairs she wondered if the book of shadows had anything about fainting spells, weird phone-calls, and screaming children.

An hour later, they were all reassembled in the living room with a plan. "Explain to me again why me and Leo are going to the scary dark evil cemetery at MIDNIGHT?" Paige exclaimed exasperated. "Because you two can orb," Piper explained patiently, "You two will orb to the cemetery, and find the powerful young witch ..." Phoebe interrupted, "The girl that called here right? And the one I saw?" "Yes," Piper continued, "and bring her back here. Leo will orb her away somewhere safe, until we've vanquished the demon that's was going to sacrifice her, who will follow her here a few seconds later." Paige was finally catching on, "So I have those fifteen or so seconds to grab the potion I made, and we'll get together and vanquish his butt when he shows." Leo grinned, "It sounds like a plan to me." "Leo, there's one thing I don't understand," Phoebe began, "what did this girl plan to accomplish if we all went to the cemetery tonight." "It's sad actually," Leo said on a serious note. "She's been trapped and abused her entire life, for powers she's never been able to use. She knew that the source wanted to sacrifice her to gain the power, thus destroying the power of three. She felt her life needed to accomplish something, so she was going to have us go to the cemetery and she would a create a distraction, before she died so we could vanquish the source right before he took the power." "Suicide..." Paige breathed out, mouth open. "Basically," Leo concurred. "But that's not going to happen," Piper said bringing her family back to the present." "Right," Paige agreed with a smile on her face, "Let's do it." Paige grasped Leo's hand firmly as they orbed into the cemetery. "Not my idea of a walk in the park either, Paige." Leo said sensing his sister-in- law's anxiety, "Let's get the poor girl and get out of here." Paige pointed to some lights in the distance, "let's head over there." The sacrificial offering was something that neither of them had ever seen before. There were robed monks, rocking back and forth chanting, and every sort of demon imaginable. "There she is," Leo whispered, gesturing to a young girl being dragged forth by an oversized ape like creature. "I'll distract it," Paige said, "You grab her, and orb back here, we'll all orb home." Leo nodded and orbed toward the monster.

Faith struggled hopelessly against the large creature. "Let go of me you fucking creep," she yelled, though she knew it would accomplish nothing. "Where are the charmed ones?" She wondered. Finally she stopped struggling and became aware of her doomed situation. Just then a white light appeared in front of her. A man had vaporized from thin air. "Come on Faith," he said extending his hand, "We have no time." Faith had no reason to distrust the man, so taking his hand she hoped for the best. She appeared in front of a younger girl who was throwing things at the large demon who was getting more angry as the seconds past. She realized she was clinging to the man who traveled through the air and knew her name, and he had a comforting arm around her. "Come on Paige..." he called, grabbing her hand. Then Faith found herself in a house, two women were staring at her inquisitively. Faith buried her face in the man's arm to avoid there eyes. "We haven't got any time," the girl called Paige cried out, "I heard the scary monkey thing who had her call for help yelling about the power of three." Another woman said, "Yes, your right Paige. Leo, take her somewhere safe, and stay there, ok?" The man nodded slowly, and Faith found herself somewhere else.

They were in a school of some sorts, and Leo led Faith through it, still holding her hand. They stopped in a warm room, with lots of windows and light, and a couch. Leo led her gently to the couch and sat her down. "Faith, I know you're very scared right now. I need you to sit here for a couple minutes while I go talk to that man over there," Leo began pointing to a man in the corned of the room, who appeared to be a teacher. "Then you and I will talk about what happened, OK?" Faith nodded slowly, and tears began to spill down her cheeks at this stranger's affection. Leo's heart broke for the girl, she had been on her own for her entire life, never shown any love...and he couldn't bear to leave her just yet. He sat on the couch next to her, and pulled her gently onto his lap. He kissed her forehead, and stroked her hair whispering softly, "it's ok, everything's ok now." For the second time in her entire life Faith found herself hiding herself in this strangers arms, as the tears rushed out. They sat like this until Faith calmed down. "Are you OK now," Leo asked. Faith nodded, averting her eyes. Leo gently cupped Faith's chin in his hand and brought her eyes to meet his own. "You've got to stay here, Faith. I'll be back really soon." "Yeah, ok" Faith murmured, speaking for the first time.

Then Leo was gone, off talking with the professor in a hushed voice. Faith hugged herself tightly. This wasn't the way it was supposed to work. She imagined herself breaking free, not someone else rescuing her. Or dying to save others, she sometimes played that over in her mind. She could not deal with his kindness, this didn't feel safe somehow. Her eyes darted to the open window, she cautiously lowered herself from the ledge onto the ground and then she was gone. Leo came back into the room, bearing gifts of food. "Faith," he called out, his eyes stationed on making sure his balance didn't fail, "you hungry?" He looked up, curious at the lack of response. "DAMNIT!" An aggravated Leo watched the figure run further from the school. He orbed to catch her.


	2. Runaway

"I wonder where they are," Piper said after calling Leo for the fourth time. "Probably catching up," Phoebe joked, exhausted after a full hour of vanquishing. A nervous Paige entered the room after answering the door. "Like we should be doing," a male voice from behind her said. Cole wandered out from behind Paige, "We really need to ta..." He began. Phoebe stamped her foot and squealed in the onslaught of a full fledged tantrum. "WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING PAIGE! LETTING HIM IN OUR HOUSE?" Paige murmured quietly, "erm...he was at the door. I thought it would be rude to leave him there." She grinned weakly then dashed up the stairs anxious to avoid the impending scene. Piper hid herself beneath her book, knowing in her heart that Cole was harmless but also knowing that her sister will kill her if she left. "I HAVE NOTHI..." Phoebe began, interrupted by a flash of light as Leo orbed in trying to control the vehement teenager.

"Who the fuck do you think you are?" Faith spat out, "YOU CAN'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!" "I can and I will." Leo responded finally fed up, punctuating each statement with a stinging swat to her rear. The entire room fell silent, amazed at Leo's stern reaction. "Piper, can you please show Faith to the guest bedroom. And keep and eye on her, oh and make sure the windows are locked." Faith glared at Leo angrily and kicked him in the shin. Leo cringed, and landed another swat to Faith's butt. "NOW!" Piper nodded, shocked by this different side of her husband. She put a not-so-comforting arm around the girl and led her upstairs.

Meanwhile, Cole and Phoebe had a seat on the couch opposite Leo, who sat rubbing his shin holding his head. "What happened?" Phoebe said. Leo began the long story... "Well when we got to the school, she was OK. A little shook up, but all right. I had to leave, to check on Wyatt and discuss something with a teacher, but I told her I would be right outside. After having a good cry in my arms she consented. When I came back, with lunch," Leo added meaningfully, "she was gone. The window was open so I guess she must have climbed out." "But Leo," Cole interrupted, "The school has a spell on it, so that students can't sneak out." "I know," Leo said, "She's very powerful." "Keep going," Phoebe encouraged. "Well I chased her all the way to the surrounding woods. I caught her and tried to calm her down. She kept on yelling and stomping like a little brat..." At this comment Phoebe turned a bright shade of pink, remembering just a little while ago, Cole noticed and grinned to himself. "So I sat her down, not so gently and told her to calm down. And she punched me. So I told her if she didn't calm down I'd have to punish her. And she said, 'who the fuck do you think you are anyway, my fucking father?' I got fed up, I grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her onto my lap and gave her a good spanking. She shut up for a minute, long enough for me to orb her here, then she started up again."

Phoebe looked on amazed at her brother in law. "What?" Leo snapped, "Just because I'm usually a push over doesn't mean I don't have my limits. You can care about someone so much that you need to do something that they aren't going to like, even if it's in their best interests." Cole agreed to himself, he might need to have a talk like that with Phoebe. Before he got carried away however Pipers voice erupted from upstairs, "LEO! SHE'S GONE!." Leo stood, tired from the long day. Cole stopped him. "Let me go, your exhausted."

Leo nodded and wandered upstairs to talk to his wife. Phoebe opened her mouth to say something to Cole, but he interrupted. "No...stop, let me talk now. I'm going to go find Faith. I'm going to bring her back here, and she'll go to sleep because it's getting really late. Then you and I will talk." Phoebe nodded dejectedly.

Cole stormed out the door. He found Faith, smoking a cigarette and drinking a diet coke in an alley way. He snuck up behind her silently, so as not to give her a chance to run away and said firmly, "put that out." Faith spun around and tried to run, but Cole had already grabbed her wrists, and orbed to his apartment. "It really is a filthy habit you know," he began sitting her firmly on the couch. "Damnit, you people show up out of nowhere," Faith protested recognizing Cole from the living room, when she was having a tantrum. "Well, Leo's not here can you let me go then." "Not a chance sweet heart." Within a moment Cole pulled Faith across his knees, and pulled her tight jeans down. Landing a hard swat to her raised rear-end he began to lecture.

YOU CAN'T JUST RUN AWAY- SMACK SMACK- FROM PEOPLE WHO ARE TRYING- SMACK SMACK- TO HELP YOU- SMACK SMACK SMACK- LIKE IT OR NOT- SMACK- YOU ARE JUST A KID- SMACK SMACK- AND YOU NEED PEOPLE TO TAKE CARE OF YOU- SMACK SMACK SMACK- AND...(Cole realized he was very new to this parenting bit, and ran out of things to lecture about...he soon remembered) – AND NO MORE SMOKING- SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK- AND WATCH YOUR LANGUAGE- SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK- AND THIS ATTITUDE HAS GOT TO BE KEPT IN CHECK- SMACK SMACK SMACK. The lecture stopped but a volley of swats continued to befall Faith's poor butt. She finally stopped struggling and lay limp across Cole's lap sobbing.

Not just about her two little spankings today, but about her life. Being guarded her entire life, laughed at, spit on, only for brief periods of freedom that were severely punished. Faith felt punished right now, but it was different. Cole kept stressing how much they cared about her, this family who barely knew her. How much she had hurt Leo when she said what she said, and how they only wanted to help her. Suddenly Faith was being scooped up into Cole's large arms. She snuggled her face into his chest as she continued to cry. "Don't worry, sweetheart, everything's OK now." She mumbled something that sounded like I'm sorry, and Cole grinned. "Ready to go home?" He asked when she seemed to have stopped sobbing. Faith was startled, "HOME?" "Yeah," he replied lifting one eyebrow. "Unless you feel obliged to run away again, in which case the idea of not sitting comfortable for a few weeks must appeal to you." Faith looked him over, Cole was testing her, but she really didn't mind. Returning his glance she said firmly, "OK, home it is."

And soon they were orbed back into the manor's living-room. Cole put a reassuring hand on Faith's shoulder and pointed her up the stairs. "Leo and Piper's bedroom is the first on the left," Cole suggested grinning. Faith nodded and wandered up the stairs at the same time Phoebe wandered down, they exchanged weak tired smiles. "Oh Phoebe," Cole called out. Phoebe's face went pale and her stomach did a somersault, "Come here, we have to talk." Knowing it was true Phoebe trudged toward him.

Faith knocked timidly on the door, and a very tired Leo opened it. His face spread into a happy smile when he saw Faith, and he said, "Hey Faith, I'm so happy your back." "Erm..." Faith began twiddling her thumbs and staring intently at the floor. "Yes, Faith?" "I...I'm sorry...and...and I really hope you don't hate me or anything...because I'd hate me if I were you, but I hope you don't...because I don't know why I..." Leo cut her fumbling apology off, by scooping her into his arms. "Aww, kid…" He cooed, "Everything's alright now. I forgive you. I still care about you. Nothing you could do would ever make me hate you." She snuggled close and he carried her over to the guest-bed, sitting down and holding her close. "Leo?" Faith asked while yawning. "Yes, dear…" "Well…how can you care about me if you don't even know me?" "Well, it works this way. You are an innocent, maybe not technically, but for this time of night you are. That means that it's our job to protect you. Because no matter how strong and independent you may appear to be, a kid your age still needs some help every once in a while. Wouldn't you agree sweetheart?" "Well only one in a very very long while…" Leo laughed, and tucked the girl into bed. Piper smiled at this gentle exchange. He kissed her on the forehead, and turned off the light. Piper followed his lead and kissed her gently, and wished Faith goodnight. They watched her for a while in the doorway, then walked back to the room holding hands.


End file.
